


A little more time II

by madswritings



Series: A little more time [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You expect a lot from Mark, late night visits, staying only for a few hours and the like, but when he shows up bloody it surprises even you. | As per request on Tumblr





	A little more time II

Your head is hurting, this headache has been with you since this morning and you try your best to avoid taking pills for it. Not because you’re against medication but because you don’t think painkillers will mix so well with wine you’ve been drinking for past two hours. You don’t feel drunk, but that’s beyond the point. What’s more important is this case you’re trying to figure out. You were hired to defend this very shady man but he paid you a lot of money, in advance, and despite your best wishes to see that he’s not guilty – you’re failing to do so. All the evidence is against him.  
Still, you’re not against defending guilty men. This is your job as a lawyer and when you were still studying you knew you’ll have to defend some people who are really guilty, but when you in fact have to defend such people you usually don’t try very hard. Your record of wins is a spotty one but you don’t mind. Your conscience is more important to you than your track record.  
With a sigh you lean back in your leather armchair. This case is getting you nowhere and if you were on the other side you would have plenty of evidence against your client. Doesn’t matter now. The trial begins tomorrow and usually more evidence surfaces until it ends so you don’t give up just yet. And after all, if your client is indeed guilty – this will be a breeze. You’ll just have to sit there, say few already prepared speeches about how everyone deserves a second chance that no one really believes and you’ll be off the hook.  
You’re about to stand up and go fetch yourself some more wine when you hear the knock on the door. You smile already knowing who it is. The only person who uses knocking instead of just ringing your doorbell is Mark. While it’s not unusual for him to show up unannounced it still makes you a bit worried. Maybe he finally came to tell you that he’s breaking up with you, like you fear for the past few weeks now.  
As you walk to the door you make sure all the curtains are closed. You had to participate in some quite famous cases before and some journalists know no boundaries so you wouldn’t want to find your pictures in the tomorrow’s newspaper. Mark’s presence would make it worse since he’s a detective. Few lines of ‘a lawyer has a personal intel in the PD!’ and such crosses your mind and your smile drops. Good thing the curtains are closed.  
Before you open the door Mark knocks once more.  
“Coming!” You raise your voice and finally unlock the locks then open the door. What you see makes your lips part in surprise. “Mark?” You ask silently but without a word he pushes past you and closes the door, locking it back up. “What happened?” You ask turning to him and eyeing him whole.  
Mark is bloody. Droplets of blood on his face, his dark blue shirt, his jacket and his coat.  
Mark remains silent as he cautiously looks around like he’s suspecting someone to jump out of the next room.  
“Tell me what happened.” You step to him and Mark quickly turns back to you, then tenses up.  
“It’s nothing.” He says sternly and you frown.  
“It’s not nothing. You’ve got fucking blood all over you!” You raise your hushed voice and Mark quickly, before you can say anything else, grabs you by the back of your neck, brings you close and presses another hand, wrapped in a black leather glove, over your mouth.  
“Be silent.” He whispers to your face and for a moment you feel scared, for a moment you see something in his eyes you haven’t seen before. A killer.  
Yet you have questions and you want answers to them. You manage to lower Mark’s palm from your mouth.  
“Did you kill someone at work?” You ask in whisper and you see that he’s thinking of what to answer then finally his jaw clenches.  
“Yes.” Mark mutters as you notice he’s still ready to cover your mouth again.  
“What happened?” You ask again hoping that Mark is ready to explain, to tell you what happened and why he came here, still bloody, but instead of answers you get almost curious look from him.  
Mark eyes you and before you can even guess what he’s thinking he grabs back of your neck firmer and brings you in for a kiss. The kiss is passionate, almost angry and your eyes go wide from surprise. For a moment you just stand there, still grasping at Mark’s hand, but you’re starved for his touch so it doesn’t take you long to make up your mind answer to his kiss.  
While you kiss, Mark turns with you and makes you backstep towards your room. Your lips don’t part but his hands leave you as he pulls off his gloves then takes off his coat. You do the same – get rid of clothes. First - your scarf then you try unbutton your blouse at the same time trying not to fall. As you two finally reach your bedroom you feel the wall for the light switch but Mark’s hand catches yours and puts it on his belt. With half of a smile playing on your lips you undo his belt.  
You hear Mark leaving his shoes at the entrance to the bedroom so you kick off your heels too. Light from another room makes him a dark shadow when you open your eyes for just a moment. Finally you reach your bed and you stop trying to undo his pants’ button, but Mark pushes you down onto bed and you fall with a soft gasp on your lips.  
Almost out of breath you backwards climb to the middle of your bed as you watch Mark pull hems of his shirt from his pants. You can feel his eyes devouring your form in a dim light and when he leans you already know what he’s about to do. It’s good you took care of the zipper already. You lift your hips when Mark’s fingers harshly grasp the fabric of your pencil skirt and drag it down. Excitingly you exhale when he crawls on top of you. You hear him smelling your skin and you rise your hands to touch him, but he pushes them down.  
Mark raises on his knees just enough for him to stay up and with both hands he grabs your blouse and rips it open because you didn’t manage to unbutton it in time. You gasp when cold buttons pepper your skin but quickly forget them when you sit up just to take off your blouse. Mark’s head sinks as he starts kissing your neck, you feel him biting your skin in between the wet kisses as you unhook your bra. You take it off and throw it somewhere as you unbutton Mark’s shirt. You push lose fabric from his shoulder and he shrugs it off letting it fall behind him.  
As you start lifting his tanktop Mark raises his head and lets you do it while you look each other in the eyes. When unneeded piece of clothing disappears behind the bed he pushes you down again.  
“Mark.” You try to something, you don’t even know what yet, but you don’t get to speak another word as Mark presses his lips against yours in a kiss so harsh you’re almost sure your cut your lip against your teeth.  
You quickly forget it too as Mark’s hands find your wrists and you flinch a bit when you suddenly feel cold steel wrap around them. You hear a familiar sound of handcuffs being snugged around your wrists and you can’t help but feel raw passion in your veins.  
You bite down Mark’s lip with intention to draw blood while he hooks a thumb around the chain that links handcuffs and raise it above your head, pinning it to the bed. You bite down even harsher and you finally feel blood resurfacing around your teeth. Mark sharply inhales and his free hand travels down your naked chest, then stomach and reaches your panties.  
He lets out an annoyed grunt when he understands that you’re still not completely naked and starts pulling on this fragile piece of fabric. It doesn’t give in yet and you feel how hems of your panties start digging deep into your skin, very possibly leaving red marks that will turn blue later. But somehow this doesn’t make your passion any lesser. On the contrary, you feel like an animal now, ready to get its release now and not a moment later.  
At last the fabric rips and you gently gasp against Mark’s lips. He tosses what used to be your panties away and lifts his head to look at you. You look back at him almost being chocked by your own desire and you swallow greedily once you notice Mark’s hand disappearing into his pants. Without waiting you spread your legs ready to receive him and once he pulls out his hard cock you can swear you feel heat against your inner thighs from it.  
“Mark-“ You try again.  
“Shhhh.” He shushes you and almost gently strokes your thigh with his palm. “Don’t talk.” He adds and you bite your lip down so you don’t actually start talking.  
Mark’s hand moves up and up while it slips down on your inner thigh. You both wish for him to take you right now and tease you just a bit longer. Mark, obviously, chooses second option and his rough fingers slide alongside your slit. You hear him breathing harder and harder as he starts rubbing your entrance teasingly.  
You try your best not to plead. You squirm underneath Mark and he sees how needy you are. He feels the same way so he doesn’t tease you much longer. He removes his hands from between his legs, takes his cock into his palm and guides it straight into you with a harsh thrust. You cry out and arch your back digging your nails into the sheets.  
As Mark starts moving with hard, strict pumps he puts his weight on the hand that’s keeping your arms above your head and before you open your eyes you feel fingers of his free hand wrapping around your neck. You look at him and he kisses you again, shortly this time, because he wants to look at you. As his fingers start pressing harder and harder you wrap your legs around his waist letting him enter deeper. Low growl escapes Mark’s throat and you close your eyes feeling how it becomes harder and harder to breathe. When you think Mark’s about to prevent you from breathing at all, he stops his squeezing leaving you only the satisfaction from this act.  
Mark’s thrusts become faster gradually and you feel pleasure like you never felt before. Suddenly his hand leaves your throat and you breathe in deeply. He puts his palm against the bed by your shoulder for support as you finally understand that he’s grunting with every pump. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you join him by moaning yourself.  
This is not to meant to last and you welcome it, racing for your peak of pleasure as Mark gives his all, reaching for that sweet release you both crave.  
“Y/N, I-“ he starts but then he cums and, surprisingly, you do too at the same time.  
As you tense up underneath him once more you let a pleasure-filled scream escape your throat only be shut up by Mark’s lips. You shiver couple more times before you collapse on the bed and Mark looks at you, panting heavily.  
“Shower?” He asks and only now you notice, for a second time, his bloody face. You can’t help but smile.  
“Shower.”  
________________________________________  
Mark is lying in bed with you. It’s early morning but it’s dark in the room because of the curtains. You are lying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Mark is holding you with one arm while his other is bent under his head. He’s thinking as he watches you.  
There’s something special about you, something special Mark would want to make it last. But he knows it’s not possible. Not possible because he has a life you have no clue about. And when he came to you this evening, he wasn’t showered in a blood of someone he killed on duty. It was an unexpected mistake he made while approaching one of his test subjects. He doesn’t even understand why he came to you looking like this. He basically fled the scene and just came to see you, like you’re his salvation of some kind. But one thing he understands best – he can never see you again. He can’t let you become another Jill Tuck, being interrogated almost every day, being followed by journalists, getting her life ruined by a man. He won’t be that man.  
Slowly and unexpectedly carefully for a man his size, Mark slips out of the bed and freezes when you start mumbling something in your sleep. When he makes sure you didn’t wake up he walks to his clothes and dresses up. He knows you’re too proud to come and look for him so he takes out his cellphone, opens the back of it and pulls out the card, putting it on the table. This will be explanatory on itself, at least that’s what Mark thinks.  
He goes to the door and puts on his shoes then his coat and lingers for a moment. He tries to stop himself, but he can’t. So he just returns to the bedroom, leans and presses a soft kiss on your hair.  
“Goodbye.” He whispers, then straightens his back, turns and leaves closing the door behind him.  
As he walks to the underground parking lot to his car Mark feels angry and empty at the same time. Yet he knows this is for the best. The best way to keep you safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
